An anisotropic conductive film has been widely used in mounting an electronic component such as an IC chip on a substrate. In recent years, highly-dense wirings have been required for a compact electronic device such as a cellular phone and a laptop computer. As a technique of applying the highly-dense wirings to the anisotropic conductive film, a technique of evenly arranging conductive particles in a matrix on an insulating adhesive layer of the anisotropic conductive film has been known.
However, even when the conductive particles are evenly arranged, a problem such as uneven connection resistance arises. This is because conductive particles that are disposed on edges of terminals flow off into a space by melting an insulation adhesive, so that the conductive particles are unlikely to be held between the upper and lower terminals.
As a countermeasure against this problem, an anisotropic conductive film has been proposed (Patent Literature 1). In the anisotropic conductive film, conductive particles are arranged in a lattice, a first arrangement direction of the conductive particles is a longitudinal direction of the anisotropic conductive film, and a second arrangement direction intersecting the first arrangement direction is inclined at 5° or more and 15° or less relative to a direction orthogonal to the longitudinal direction of the anisotropic conductive film.